narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anzai Clan
The Anzai Clan '(安西, ''Anzai) is a clan that originates in Namigakure ''(Village Hidden in the Waves). ''The clan's traits are very close to those of wolves. Background The Anzai clan, also known as the "Wolf Clan" once was a clan of travellers that had gain the trust of wolves and were able to summon them at will. The wolves were not the average size that wolves are seen but enormous for their species, the wolves were usually seen wearing rope with paper streamers tied around their necks, this was to represent the divinity and power of the animals. The clan was often caught up in war, as they were allies with a lot of the villages as they travelled so much. Although, the leaders were determined to find asylum to escape the wars that were happening between these villages as the clan were losing so many of their members. This resulted in them discovering the island village of Namigakure, which was a series of islands off the coast of the mainland. This gave them somewhere to hide, and keep their clan safe. Soon after they made an alliance with Namigakure, they agreed to help serve them as Ninjas if needed. Generations in the Anzai clan had passed, and the leaders of the clan at the time '''Ayame and Atarashi renewed a contract with the wolves, creating an even stronger bond with them. As the Anzai clan progressed, the wolves protected the clan with all they had, and every child in the village was taught to use the summons and have a wolf by their side. Abilities This clan can summon wolves to their will, and they signed the contract with their race. They use most of their techniques based on their Sync with the wolf that they summon. The wolves can talk like most of the summoned animals, and they human and wolf will communicate and develop a technique based on how they fight together. They also are able to perform basic Shinobi Techniques, and they mostly have a weapon of their own to support their fighting. Kekkei Genkai *''Yūgō gijutsu (融合技術'') The Anzai clan's kekkei genkai is a dangerous technique to pull off. The clan sees it as almost taboo and will shun almost anyone that uses it without having a very noble reason. The Kekkei Genkai involes fusing their bodies and the body of the wolf they summon together, creating an almost 'monster-like' creature. This can result in many casualties, insanity and even death. But the most undesirable and painful consequence of using such technique is the permanent fusion of the user and their wolf, the two bodies are forced together creating wolf-like traits and parts to stay on the human body that it was fused with, causing the wolf's own death. Clan member Kyou Anzai is one of the only to use this technique that is still alive, which resulted in himself being fused with wolf parts and his first son to have a wolf's right eye. Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu (Wolves) *Yugo Gijutsu (Kekkei Genkai) Trivia *The clan has natually low and weak chakra, and they run out easily. Except for Kyou, who trained vigorously to allow himself to be able to control his chakra and stop it from running out quickly Category:Clans Category:FINAL